The present invention relates to an internet communication system or an internet service telephone communication method, and more particularly to a telephone system through an internet telephone by a provider on a calling side.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. No. 10-322391 discloses an example of the prior art internet service telephone communication connection method. In the disclosed communication terminal and communication method, when a calling terminal intends to make internet service communication, it sends out data including its own IP address in the internet service network via a separate line. A called terminal receiving the data including the IP address sent out from the calling terminal, connects itself to the internet service network, and the calling terminal also connects itself thereto. Thus, terminal-to-terminal communication is made possible.
In the prior art, an internet service telephone set is connected to the own access point of its own subscribed internet service provider network to obtain the service with internet service telephone software annexed to a personal computer. However, the prior art internet service telephone communication has the following problems.
In the above prior art example, the internet service providers, which the calling and called sides are subscribers of, are indefinite. Therefore, it is impossible to ensure a sufficient service quality.
In order to secure sufficient internet service telephone communication quality, both the calling and called sides may be interconnected via the same internet service provider network. In this case, it is possible to reduce the service quality deterioration due to different internet service providers. However, where each terminal as opposite side of communication is a subscriber of a peculiar provider, it is necessary to conclude contracts with a plurality of different providers. Consequently, the contract expenditures are increased. This is undesired from the standpoint of reducing the internet service telephone communication expenditures.